


Love in a Galaxy not so Far Away

by CatcusButt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, MY BABIES, Multi, from the webcomic im working on, just a bunch of one shots of my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatcusButt/pseuds/CatcusButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my babies. These are their stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in a Galaxy not so Far Away

Cory smiled in the direction of who he assumed was Sam. It was kind of hard to know where the two of his lovers were, when he was blind.

“Sam are you there?” he asked quietly, knowing he would get no verbal reply from the mute, but what he did get was a few taps on his chest. He translated them easily.

“Yes I am here” Sam tapped softly. The blind man smiled wider at the mute.

“Have you seen Josh? I’d call for him but we both know that wouldn’t work” Cory laughed softly, while Sam smiled and nodded, though Cory could not see it.

“He’s in the living room” Sam tapped on Cory’s chest, causing Cory to nod and thank the shorter one.

The blind albino walked around the house, not needing to use his cane or be escorted due to the fact of being so used to walking around his home.

He was suddenly stopped by a hand touching his shoulder. Cory instantly recognized the hand as Josh’s and smiled up at him.

“There you are!” Cory tapped onto the deaf man’s chest. “I’ve been trying to find you for a while. Sam told me that you’d be in here”

Even though Cory still could not see it, Josh smiled at Cory

“Well they were right. I am here” Josh tapped back as he softly kissed Cory’s cheek.  Cory’s blank eyes seemed to light up at the kiss and he brought his hands up to feel for Josh’s face. He felt for the deaf man’s lips, which he kissed once they were found. Josh happily kissed back.

This was before Cory’s ears picked up on the sound of a certain green haired mute clearing their throat. Cory pulled back leaving Josh confused.

“Sam” was all that Cory tapped onto Josh’s chest and Josh understood and looked over to see them. Josh waved at Sam while Sam waved back. Josh took Cory’s hand and led him over to the shorter dark skinned mute, as they both kissed Sam’s cheeks, causing them to wheeze happily.

All three of them tapped out three words on each other’s chests.

“I love you”


End file.
